


Milestone

by winterflame4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Gen, Graduation, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4
Summary: The reader has been keeping a secret from Dean and Sam, and one email leads them to finally tell the brothers about it.Originally posted on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.*Minor words changes have been made for smoother reading.





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name

You looked at your laptop screen with a mix of joy and fear.

You’d been hunting with Sam and Dean for a couple of years, now. However, you knew since the beginning that you didn’t only want to hunt. There were skills you knew you could get from a college experience, but you didn’t want to leave the brothers completely. So, without having told them anything, you enrolled in some online courses from a college some time ago, and had managed to keep it all under wraps from the brothers. You had paid for the tuition with scholarship money, as well as whatever you earned from the few times you’d hustled pool games.

You had recently applied for graduation, and had been waiting on the email that would let you know whether the application had been approved or not, and now here it was, telling you that it had been approved. You were set to graduate at the end of the following Spring semester, and had the option of getting to walk at the ceremony. Part of you was tempted to forego the ceremony and just place the order for your diploma, but you already felt bad for keeping your decision to take college classes from Dean and Sam. You sighed, realizing they’d probably want to know about this. However, you were afraid that they’d get mad at you for keeping such a big secret from them, but you knew they could be angrier if you kept the announcement of your graduation application approval silent, too. You closed your laptop, deciding to face the music now, rather than later.

You found the brothers in the library, more than likely either looking for cases or researching for one you weren’t filled in on yet. You mustered up a smile as you walked in, trying to act as normal as you could.

“Hey, guys,” you said, standing at the head of the table they were sitting at.

“Did you take a snooze or something?” Dean asked with a playful grin.

“No, why do you ask?” You replied, wringing your hands behind your back.

“You’ve just been in your room for a while,” he said, shrugging. “It’s alright if you were, you know.”

You nervously giggled a bit, but then stopped yourself. This got Sam’s attention.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, looking from his laptop screen to your face.

You looked down for brief moment before looking at the brothers in turn. “Well, there’s uh…there’s something I need to tell you guys.”

Dean put down the book he’d been scanning, which you took as a cue to start.

“A while ago, I decided to go to school,” you starting, still wringing your now sweaty hands behind you. “I didn’t want to just up and leave, though, so I started online classes. I paid my way through with scholarships and pool money, but just the cash I hustled, not any of yours. Today, I got the email telling me that my graduation application was accepted, so…that means I have the option of walking during the ceremony next year, in Spring.”

For a minute, they didn’t say anything, and you took that to mean they were gearing up for an angry response. “I’m sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, when I was actually thinking of doing this, but…but I didn’t want you to think I was ditching you or anything…if you’re angry, I get it, I do…”

“You’re kidding, right?” You heard Dean ask. When you looked up, he didn’t seem angry at all, but his words confused you.

“No, I did it,” you said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I mean, I just did online classes, but I still did go to college.”

“No, I mean…you think we’d get mad about this?” Dean clarified.

Wondering if Sam shared the same sentiment, you looked at him and were met by a smile and bright eyes. “Y/N, this is…that’s great!” Sam said, his smile wide as he got up and enveloped you in a warm hug, lifting you and spinning you. Despite yourself, you let out giddy laughter as your feet left the ground. He set you back down and let go, and you turned to face Dean, who now stood behind you, arms open. You smiled and hugged him, his hand resting on your head causing happy tears to spring from your eyes. When you drew back, Dean noticed the tears and wiped them away.

“What are these for? We’re not mad at you, Y/N,” Dean said reassuringly. “This is honestly something we hoped you’d decide to do.”

Confused again, you looked between Dean and Sam. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “Y/N, I started going to school, and was even on the path to studying further, but then I had to stop,” he said. “Even though I knew I had opportunities with school, I knew I couldn’t live a normal life because of the family business. I couldn’t go back and do it, not even if I tried. When you started hunting with us, Dean and I…we thought you should really have options, other than this. All this time, we’ve wanted you to branch out, but then we thought you’d think we didn’t want you around anymore.”

“You did?” You asked, surprise bringing your voice to a whisper.

“And now you did it on your own, without us saying you should, and you’re gonna walk at graduation,” Dean said with a smile. “I mean, you _are_ gonna walk, aren’t you?”

Tears began to build anew in your eyes. “You mean it? I can?”

“Who are we to say you can’t?” Dean asked.

You grinned widely, then drew them both into a hug. It was tough to do, since they were both taller than you, but you managed it. “Thank you so much…”

They hugged you back. “Sure thing, Y/N,” Sam said.

A few months later, Sam and Dean were sitting in the audience gathered in the college gymnasium, on the campus you’d taken classes from. They watched with pride as you, dressed in your cap and gown, walked across the stage at the sound of your name, accepting your diploma as applause sounded. The loudest applause was from them, and you looked over as you were walking back to your seat. Now, you couldn’t begin to imagine why you’d ever been afraid to tell them about this milestone, and you weren’t going to work too hard to figure it out. All that mattered was their continued support, and the fact that they really would be there for you no matter what.


End file.
